Reflections
by cookiechris80
Summary: READ THIS ONE FIRST!  Bones contemplates his relationship with Jim.  Songfic.


Song is _Halo_ by Beyonce. Or most of it anyway, since it repeats so much at the end!

This is unbeta'd…all mistakes are my own!

Title: Reflections and Musings

Rating: F for Fluffy! I mean, G.

Pairing: Kirk/Bones

Genre: Humor

Disclaimer: if I owned them, well, life would be whole lot different.

Summary: Bones reflects on his relationship with Jim one night while he can't sleep.

Sitting in bed, watching Jim sleep while sprawled over most of the bed always made Bones feel, well, whole. He always wondered why he was the one special enough to earn such a great friend, partner, and lover. An equal who happened to be most intelligent, arrogant, charming, irritating bastard on board, right after Spock. Considering the fact that Bones was less than stellar when it came to lasting relationships and a grump of a person most of the time, he oftentimes wondered what Jim saw. The music in the background that they had playing during dinner changed tracks. The tracks were an eclectic range of music, dating from the mid-20th century onward. As Bones acknowledged the change in music, he caught himself thinking of the words and how they applied to his relationship with the sleeping captain…

_**Remember those walls I built**_

Yeah, damn ex-wife

_**Well baby they're tumbling down**_

Hm. More like exploding

_**And they didn't even put up a fight**_

Unlike the Romulans we just faced

_**They didn't even make a sound**_

Because we're in space, dammit!

_**I found a way to let you in**_

You kept bugging me

_**But I never really had a doubt**_

Because you never had a doubt

_**Standing in the light of your halo**_

I wish everyone could see you like I do

_**I've got my angel now**_

Oh how cheesy is that?

_**It's like I've been awakened**_

No, really it's because I'm awake right now

_**Every rule I had you breakin'**_

I had you break? Nah, must be the other way around

_**It's the risk that I'm takin'**_

Because working with Spock isn't risky enough

_**I ain't never gonna shut you out**_

You won't let me, kid

_**Everywhere I'm looking now**_

Which would be over all the damn galaxies

_**I'm surrounded by your embrace**_

*grunt* you just threw your arm over me

_**Baby I can see your halo**_

Yeah, sitting on top of your horns

_**You know you're my saving grace**_

The world does seem a better place when you are around

_**You're everything I need and more**_

And want

_**It's written all over your face**_

Starting with those beautiful and always laughing blue eyes. Did I say beautiful? Good thing you can't hear my thoughts right now!

_**Baby I can feel your halo **_

Even when you are on one of your fool away missions

_**Pray it won't fade away**_

Ever…

_**I can feel your halo (halo) halo**_

And it's all mine

_**I see your halo (halo) halo**_

For no one else to take

_**I can feel your halo (halo) halo**_

Hmm. Wonder how many times she says halo?

_**I can see your halo (halo) halo**_

Why do you try so hard to not show it?

_**Hit me like a ray of sun**_

Like when I hit you with a hypospray

_**Burning through my darkest night**_

Huh. We're still in space…every DAY is dark!

_**You're the only one that I want**_

Even if you decided to leave

_**Think I'm addicted to your light**_

Which is much more intoxicating than the bourbon I've been drinking

_**I swore I'd never fall again**_

Again because of the damn ex-wife

_**But this don't even feel like falling**_

Nope, even when I got jealous because I thought you were dating half of the academy

_**Gravity can't forget**_

Although, hello, space! No gravity!

_**To pull me back to the ground again**_

That would probably cause some sort of freak disease to settle in my bones and then you would have to take care of me. Huh. That's not a bad idea.

_**It's like I've be…**_

Suddenly the music faded out. Bones mentally jumped at the silence that surrounded the room. He looked down to see that Jim had rolled over and was now sprawled over Bones' chest. Bones smiled half to himself as he gently ran his fingers through Jim's sandy blond hair. Jim snuggled closer and as he was getting comfortable again, he sleepily whispered, "She only said it twelve times."

_End._

_Anyone interested in Jim's thoughts on the song? Thanks for reading…_


End file.
